My Little Pony-Human Adventure
by JazzyWolf-MLP
Summary: When a 16 year old pegasister forgets her credit card and goes get it, gets sucked into Equestria, where she will find romance, adventures, and friendship. Rated T Oh and not to say it in every chapter I DO NOT OWN MLP!
1. Chapter 1

So here's my story if i were to go into Equestria :3 Yes ik there are LOTS of Humans to MLP fics but i just wanted to make one so...shut up. :/ lol lets start

/I DO NOT OWN MLP/

I wake up to my alarm clock.

Groaning, i get out of bed and go downstairs for breakfast. Looking through the cabinets i find some cereal. Eh. Why not?

Pouring some into my bowl then pouring milk ontop, i grab a spoon and eat. Bad decicion.

Spitting it out, i pour the rest in the sink. Yuck, it tasted like something from what a hobo calls "dessert".

Ignoring the loud plea my stomach was giving me, i go upstairs and look for my favorite purple T-shirt saying 'Gotta Love' with lips on the back with my dark wash denim skirt. Yep. Totally my style. Taking my wavy, dark brown hair, i look in the mirror. Today felt like a new day, a head start, for some reason. I mean, it was the middle of July, but whatever.

Walking down the stairs, i grab my keys and wallet, stuff them into my bag and walk outside, locking the door behind me.

Today i felt the need to do something to change my appearence...yeah. Just that.

Walking to my beautiful red audi, i put the keys to start and drove to the salon.

-at salon-

"Heyy Gabby, i would like my hair up to the middle of my back, layered bangs and get the bangs streaked purple-please?"

Sitting in the chair in the empty salon, Gabby nodded and got a pair of scissors, working on cutting my hair shorter. It is at my waist, and im getting it up to the middle of my back.

After she did that, she worked on my bangs, cutting layers on them. Relaxing in my seat, i grab a magazine and start reading, only to have my vision cut dark as Gabby moved my hair infront of my eyes.

Sighing, i put the magazine down and relax, waiting for her to finish.

-later-

I look in the mirror, amazed. I look way different. "Thank you Gabby! Here," I hand her 30$. "Keep the change."

Walking out, i go to my car and get in, and start to drive to the mall.

"Oh crap i dont have enough money...let me go back to my house and grab my credit card..."

Turning around, i head to my house, unaware of what was happening there.

-at house-

I park my audi and walk to my house, it was light blue with white details. Unlocking the door i walk inside, and immidiantly running up the stairs to grab my credit card, when a flashing white light blinds me and i almost fall down the stairs.

Gaining composure, i look up slowly, only to surprise myself to be facing a red rug, with a throne in front of me. Slowly looking up, i have a mini heart attack. There, in front of me, was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

I may have not mentioned it, but i am secretly a pegasister.

Slowly looking behind me, i see the royal guards, with their horns pointed to me, and a look of confusion and fear in their eyes. The princesses themselves were also shocked.

I was about to ask why i was in Equestria, when a searing hot pain shoots through my head, spreading through my body quickly. Screaming in pain, i fall to the floor, clutching my head. The pain is so intence that tears slip through my eyes. I wish this would end...

Suddenly it did, and i was there, laying on the floor infront of the two princesses, left over tears on my face. But something didnt feel right. I looked at my hand and see...a a light purple hoof.

Princess Celestia cleared her throat. "Ehem...um..who are you? And what just happened?"

Noticing she wasnt being as formal as in the show, i shakely get up. "Ahem..Princess.. my name is Jazzy, and i am-well..was a human. I got transported here somehow...and i have no idea how im a pony now."

Smiling, Celestia answers. "Yes, you are a unicorn. May i ask, if you just got here, how did you get your cutie mark?"

I look at my forhead (somehow) and see a horn. "W-what? Im a unicorn?!"

As i look at my horn in desbelief, i take notice of my hair, which was an ice-blue color and spiky (kinda like rainbow's but longer, like the girl in season3 wonderbolt acadamy w/ the spiky ice blue hair). My cutie mark was a four leaf clover with blue markings around it. Cool.

"Yes, i myself dont even understand it. But you do look tired. Guards, horns down, take her to room 36B please. And, um Jazzy? Consider to rename your name for now, Jazzy is a little irregular for a pony these days."

"Yes ma'am."

I follow the guards, and notice how tired i really was. Saying thank you to them, I notice a guard with blue eyes and blue mane look at me curiously, then walk away with the rest. Oh well, im tired.

I lay on the bed and fall asleep, expecting to wake up on Earth.

Okay here is the first chapter, and this is before Prince Shining Armor & Cadence love each other cx Review if u like it i will update soon! (changed theme, yes Jazzy being an alicorn was a mistake! i guess i was off that day.. :-/)

-Jazz-MLP-


	2. Chapter 2

When i got to room 36B, i fell asleep right away on the bed. I still havent figured out how to use magic, but oh well for now.

I woke up to sunlight coming through the windows. I jump off the bed, wondering where in the world i was. I look out the window, to see a city before me. Canterlot Of course! How could i forget?

Walking to the bathroom, i do my stuff, and go to the dresser. Seeing as it felt okay to go on without clothes, i open the door to be facing a guard. "Princess Celestia has reguarded you go to the dining room for breakfest when you are up."

I nod and give him my thanks, and walk slowly around corners till i found the dining room, a HUGE room with one single loong table. Chairs were lined up on either sides, and two comfy-er chairs were on the single sides. Princess Celestia was sitting in the further side.

"Hello, Jazzy. Take a seat, breakfast should be here shortly." I walk down and take a seat next to Celestia unsure. She chuckles. "No need to be nervous. Anyways, Jazzy, have you thought of a new name for yourself?"

I thought, pondering at what i was thinking last night. I dont think i has thought it over much.

"um, no your highness..."

"That's okay. Just keep thinking."

I could be named Jazzy, but it was too...human-like. Keep thinking...thinking...Umm... Elitana Velvet, or.. Alizia Charm. Nice. Weird, but i kinda liked it. I like to be different.

"Hey, um, Princess Celestia, could my name be Alizia Charm? It just popped in my head..."

The princess smiled. "Of course, Leillia. Such a wonderful name! Well, here is the breakfast Enjoy!" She says, as huge plates are set in front of my face. My stomach growled, and i dig in, happy My name is now Alizia Charm.

After a huge breakfast, i was asked where i wanted to live. The princess had said i could live anywhere i wanted. I really wanted to go to Ponyville, but i also wanted to stay here...Suddenly a gasp is heard, and i turn my head quickly to see a purple unicorn with dark purple bangs, violet eyes looking at me weirdly. What now?

"Who are you? And what are you doing next to the Princess's door?"

I have been standing here thinking of where to tell the princess i wanted to go. I look at the unicorn more carefully. Um..Oh my goddesses! It was THE Twilight Sparkle! Oh my gosh!

"U-umm...i was waiting..and thinking of where to go...Um, my name is Ja-erm Alizia Charm, nice to meet you."

Great. Just great.

"Oh, well ive never seen you before..anyways, i was here to see Princess Celestia, but i suspect she's busy..."

I look st her door, and think harder. I guess i should stay here for a while... "Cool, well i need to tell Celestia where im going to live now..." I knock the door, and Celestia opens it. She smiles and lets me into her room, which was BEAUTIFUL by the way. I had not seen the hurt look on Twilight's face...

Okay sorry for the late update! I will update soon! Sorry for shortness!

-Jazz-MLP-


	3. Chapter 3

I sit next to Princess Celestia, who was now on the king-sized bed. She smiles at me, and i said the one sentence i had always wanted to say. "Can i stay here?"

Celestia smiled, and gently nodded. "Of course Alizia. I will get you a room." I look at her confused. "What about the room i was in?"

"That was a guest bedroom. But now that you will stay in the palace, I think you might want to have a room of your own?" I nod, and she gets up without flaw and whispers something to the guard. Smiling when the guard nodded and trotted off, she comes back and faces me.

"You may explore the castle. My faithful student Twilight Sparkle is here visiting with her friends fo a week, they are on the second floor, third to eighth room, if you want to introduce yourself." I nod, and silently thank the princess. Walking out of her chambers, I ask the guard where to go. He directed me to the stairs, and i walked the rest.

Before i could reach the top of the staircase, a bang was heard and the ground shook. I topple down the steps, landing on my back painfully at the bottom. "Ow." I say, getting up slowly. I'm glad no one is here. Oh no.

I look up to see Princess Luna giving me a confused stare, but she flys off towards Princess Celestia's chambers. I gallop there too, curious as to why that bang happened.

Turning the corner, i look and gasp as i crash into someb- i mean pony. Looking up, i see the one kid i thought i would never see again. Liam.

*Flashback*

I grab my book from my locker, and got ready to sprint to class when somone slammed into me, making me drop to the ground, letting to to my books. After a fuzzy moment, i look up to see a guy with dark bieber hair and hazel-blue eyes. He looks at me worried. "Are you okay?"

I nod lazily, and get ready to get up. I groan as pain poured through my body, down my spine and into my legs.

Suddenly the bell rings, and people rush out of the classrooms, seeing me on the floor. As they gasp and surround me, Liam is pushed out.

*Flashback end*

That was the first time he talked to me, for he was one of the popular kids. I had gone to the hospital, but it was just a bit of bruising and a sprain in my ankle.

As i get knocked back into reality, i remember where i am. Wait. WHAT?!

"Oh my gosh are you oka- Jazzy?" Oh god he remembered me. "Where am I?"

"Uhh..." I don't think he will believe me if i tell him...but he did just see me in pony form. In fact, so is he. He is a black pegasus with yellow spiky mane and tail. His cutie mark is two lightning bolts facing opposite of each other. His hazelish eyes looked to where my gaze held, and gasped. Suddenly, he jumped in the air and yelled. "Oh Yeah!"

I looked at him confused. "What now?"

He suddenly stops and flushes a pink that is barely noticeable with his black fur. "Um..."

I laugh a bit, and the two princesses come and look at us. "Alizia? Who is this?"

I look to the princess and bow slightly. "This is Liam, Princess. He is from Earth too." She raised an elegant eyebrow. Ugh. More explaining to do.

Okayy sorry this was short! Just a filler, i have SO much childish drama going on in this hellish life, soo i will update more soon! Thxx for reading :D

-Jazz-MLP-


End file.
